


我的弟弟进入了换毛期

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 兽化
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Kudos: 2





	我的弟弟进入了换毛期

"来，Jimmy，我给你梳毛。"

床上那团毛球缩了缩，尾巴动了两下，又甩出几根毛。"热。"Logan不耐烦地哼哼。但Victor还是爬上床，恬不知耻地凑了过去。

夏天不管是白天还是夜晚都极端闷热，无论是城市还是山里的小木屋。他俩本身就是热源，到了月圆之夜Logan长出条毛茸茸的尾巴，整个人变成一个毛球之后就更加热，简直是人形自走暖气。通常他去旁边的河里洗个澡，可是最近他换毛期到了，旧毛下雪似的往下掉，为了他们饮用水的洁净——至少里面别有毛——Logan被Victor禁止下水。

所以Logan现在热得要抓狂了。

"…我要咬断你的喉咙。"Logan发出狼那种从喉咙里滚出来的吼声威胁Victor。

"坐起来，Jimmy，掉点毛能让你凉快些。"

Logan不情不愿地坐起来，本来想让Victor别叫他叫的那么亲昵，但他懒得说了。如果他俩不亲密，也不会像现在这样坐在同一张床上只穿内裤。

刷子在他的背上划过，把那些浓密的毛刷掉一部分，剩下那些会在第二天早上醒来时掉的满床都是，只留给他普通人类应该有的体毛。Victor对他尾巴的消失很不满，因为他每次都喜欢抓他的尾巴玩儿。Logan平常没尾巴，所以当尾巴出现时一切对他尾巴的触碰都很新奇。简单来说，他尾巴出奇地敏感。

Logan凉快一点了，毛刷舒服得让他闭上眼睛，尾巴甩来甩去，这让Victor知道他被伺候的很好。"把内裤脱了。"Victor突然说。Logan的尾巴给吓得一下子停了，僵直地躺在那里。

"什么？"

Victor接着不紧不慢地给他梳毛，"狼人穿内裤挺搞笑的。"

Logan没理他。于是Victor捞起他的尾巴，Logan一哆嗦，背都绷紧了。

"你干什么？"

"给你尾巴梳毛。"

完美但毫无逻辑。Victor故意把动作拖得很慢，好看Logan抖的样子。尾巴上没多少毛，但Victor梳了一遍又一遍。Logan起了好几遍鸡皮疙瘩了，Victor还在那儿哼着歌。他"嗷"了一声，把手伸到后面抓了Victor一爪子。

Victor放开Logan的尾巴，避开了那一爪子。重获自由的尾巴甩了好几下，然后贴着Logan的腰绕到前面去了。Logan抓了好几下自己手臂上的毛，又挠了挠自己脖子后边让鸡皮疙瘩快点儿下去，"你还想不想要你的喉咙了？"他回头看Victor。

"它们随时是你的。"Victor大大方方地扬起脸露出脖子。

Logan朝他呲牙——下一秒钟Victor就被Logan扑倒了，毛刷掉到地毯上，床垫发出吱嘎声，满床的毛几乎飞起来一半。Logan看着Victor，他俩汗流浃背，因为小小的挣扎满脸通红。Logan头上那一对耳朵抽动了一下，Victor的喉结上下滚动，他在笑——

"毛掉到地毯里去了。"Logan提醒他。

"我们的吸尘器还能用。"

Victor伸手扣住Logan的后脑勺把他的头压下来，他俩嘴唇相抵着，Victor先伸了舌头，他弟弟的嘴唇上有咸味，是汗，还有一点儿黏上去的毛。Logan的尾巴胡乱甩着，扫过Victor的腿，有点儿扎，还有点儿痒。Victor的舌头强硬地撬开了Logan的嘴唇，牙齿，他的舌头灵巧地划过了Logan尖利的犬齿，然后到口腔内部。Logan把他的舌头咬破了，他执拗地纠缠着Logan的舌头，铁锈味儿在他俩的口腔内部蔓延。

他俩不常接吻。上一次是因为Logan喝得神志不清，再上一次Logan让Victor的嘴唇血流不止。这些经历多半不算愉快。

他们黏糊了半天，直到Logan舌头都麻了才停下，嘴唇分开之后他们的脸贴的很近，互相喷着热气。

"你弄得我又热起来了。"Logan喘着气，重新坐起来，抹了一把额头上的汗。

"你还想不想要我的喉咙了？"Victor又不长记性的去抓Logan的尾巴。

"你烦不烦。"Logan拿尾巴抽了Victor一脸，然后缩回去躺床上睡了。

————

第二天早上Victor起床的时候发现自己脖子上有红点，他往窗外看，Logan光着屁股在河里往自己身上泼水。至于后来Victor是怎么拿吸尘器清理干净那些狼毛，又是怎么和Logan在河里互相甩对方一脸水的，那都是后话了。


End file.
